Gold and Silver
by kroppitfrog
Summary: On a cold winters night, an incident happened that caused a great hatred to grow inside Belphegor. Now all he does during his free time is search for the mysterious girl's identity and during his little search in Japan, he meets the girl he falls in love with. But what happens when he finds out about her true identity? The very one that caused this deep hatred to grow?


**Hello this is kroppitfrog, so this is a new story I was meaning to write two years ago but never got around to publishing it. I hope you enjoy this story! Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano! The character Kiro Asuma in the story does belong to me! **

* * *

**Prologue**

The tongues of flames flickered out, as if trying to catch the falling debris. The bright colours blinded her eyes and the warmth brushed against her skin. The house was being engulfed by flames as she watched on helplessly. The fire roared as it crumbled the house down until there was nothing left, just dust and ashes.

Tears pricked against the corners of her eyes, she wanted to cry but she couldn't and instead ran off, away from the horrible sight and into the young night.

Her ragged breath made wisps of fog into the air. Her tiny feet led her away. The blood pumping through her veins became faster. And her poor heart beat against her rib cage. Scarred. Frightened. That was how she felt.

She didn't want to die so young. No, she had so much to live for. She closed her eyes and willed her small legs to go faster. She could hear the snickers from a far off distance. Her blood pumped even faster. Goosebumps appeared all over her skin. She was now shivering, the chattering sound that her teeth made.

Her thoughts went back to the bed that engulfed in warmth and comfort. How she snuggled under her blanket and closed her eyes, hoping for the sun to rise and announce the new day coming. No, instead she was out in the cold, running for her life. She remembered the screams her family made and the smell of the metallic scent flooding her nose. She was frightened and she is now, more than she ever was in her 15 years.

The blurred visions came. She could feel the wetness that coated her cheeks. The tears rolled down and melted into the snow beneath her. The small cries came and she bit down on her tongue, stopping the sounds and when she turned the corner, she bit them down harder until she could taste the blood tingling in her mouth. She held her body against the freezing brick work as flat as possible, hoping to not be seen by her chasers. She closed her eyes and willed the shivering to stop, the chattering to silence. And when it did, she let out a small shaky sigh but then instantly closed her mouth, hoping no one heard that.

The voice came closer, her heart bet faster and when they were in hearing range, she was frozen to the core. She wished and wished that they would go away but instead they lingered around, hoping to catch a tiny sound to seek her out, one shaky breath to reveal her hiding spot. None. They let out sighs of frustration and went off, hoping to find her somewhere else. When they were far enough, far off, she let out a small shaky sigh of relief and went off, the darkness surrounding her.

"Found you,"

Her body stiffened instantly, she was frozen, inside and out. She thought she hid herself away, she thought maybe she would live. Maybe. She turned around and was met by a boy around her age. On closer inspection, she could see the knives in the boy's grip, how they shone in the moonlight. A wicked smile was painted on his face and his eyes were hidden by is bangs, a small crown sitting on top of his head. He looked familiar and for some odd reason, she couldn't place a name on him.

"Ushi, shi, shi," he laughed.

She gulped and backed up against the wall, her back meeting the coldness once again. Her eyes darted around, searching for a possible escape route. None. She watched as the knives dance in his hands and she counted. One. Two. Three.

"Peasant," he spoke out, his word breaking her train of numbers.

Her eyes hardened and she couldn't help but feel the anger that coursed through her veins. She hated that word, no, despised it. She gripped the scissors in her hands, her hands hidden by her scarlet long cape.

"I'm not a peasant," she growled.

"Ushi, shi, shi. You're funny, peasant." He taunted her, watching as she fidgeted under his gaze, his words hitting her.

She could still feel the fear inside of her but it was small. Anger dominated her body, she was mad. She watched the knives floated in the air and she remembered, her mind instantly conjuring up a name. Prince Belphegor. That name alone sent shivers down her spine. And now she knew who was chasing after her.

"..." silence filled the air.

She then smiled a wicked one as equal as his or maybe even more, tugged on her lips. A flood of confidence washing through her vein, she wasn't the frightened little girl. She felt like a whole new person, a monster. A wild look was present in her eyes, a blood lust. She was thirsty, thirsty for his blood, the feel of it splayed across her body and the pure white snow, the crimson red painting the white.

Her eyes stared into him, watching his every movement. He was scared, frightened maybe but he didn't show it. He had just awoken the slumbering beast inside of her. He watched the changed, in her body and eyes, the instant predatory look taking over in her eyes. He was nervous and nothing he could do no would put it back to sleep.

She slowly stalked towards him, like a predator creeping on its prey. And he watched, as she swung her arm high and the crazy look in her eyes as she swung it down, piercing the air and slashing his cheek. He tried to dodge and didn't make it on time, the dark red liquid dripping from his wound and the lingering scent of blood filled the air.

All he saw red and he soon let out a crazy laugh. He saw her weapon from below and brought his knife out, the two weapons clashing against each other. The two weapons made a loud ringing sound that echoed through the streets. But he didn't notice the other scissors that she draw out while the two weapons clashed together, he didn't notice she stabbed it inside of him until he felt the pain and the crimson liquid drip onto the snow.

He let out a weak chuckle and the knives fell out of his hands, falling into the snow and sinking. He fell, his body coming in contact with the coldness. He watched her, he watched as she let out a psychotic laugh before kneeling and leaning down, close to his lips and pecked them. A sign that she will be back, she smiled sweetly but darkly at the injured boy and took the scissors out, licking the blood off before chuckling softly.

"I will be seeing you soon honey bunch," she spoke out and ran off into the night.

He watched her descending back become smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her no more. He heard the stampede of feet, the voices that clashed against one another. He let out groan that alerted the group of his whereabouts and a hooded baby head popped up.

"Baka Belphegor," it spoke out.

"Ushishishi~"

"Told you, would be beaten by in ten seconds or less. You were no match for her." It complained, shaking its head in disappointment.

'VOI!" another head popped up, a man with long grey hair. His eyes stared into him, accusation.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER GET AWAY BEFORE I COULD EVEN BEAT HER!" he shouted, his voice ringing throughout the streets.

"You wouldn't have beaten her too Squalo," the hooded baby replied.

"Guys stop arguing, poor Belphegor needs to be tended to!" a voice rung out.

Another grunted in response and the poor boy watched as another head came into his view, spiky black hair do and scars scattered across his face making an x shape. He watched as his team mate chuckled weakly in response, an instant answer that told him the battle didn't last long and he smirked.

"Xanxus," the boy groaned out.

"What?" he growled in response.

"She's coming back," he answered.

This information piqued the interest of the other members. The hooded baby the most and it hovered above the boy's body, demanding answers.

"She said that she will come back,"

"That means that she probably knows where the Varia Headquarters is located at," the baby thought out loud.

"Full security around the place," Xanxus grunted, walking off into the darkness.

Another followed him, black spiky hair as well but his was big, like a monster sea urchin that attached himself onto his head. The rest of the team lingered around, watching another member tend to the boy's injuries. Green hair that occupied one half, while the other half was bald, he adorned black sunglasses which others might have found him crazy but not his team.

"We need to hurry back to the mansion, he needs to heal," the one with green hairdo, Lussuria answered.

Squalo grunted and roughly picked Belphegor up, throwing him over his shoulder and disappeared into the darkness. The other two followed and they too disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
